


Not Yet

by SammiB



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, ZUDE - Freeform, i'll try, inevitable zude, new enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titled Not yet, because I don't have a title yet so until I think of one this is it.<br/>Summary: Terrence, Jelena, and others buy the team and start cleaning house. They're picking up new players and one of them just so happens to have history with Jude. it's his best friend. But this best friend also has bad history with Zero. His presence on the team starts to stir things up in devils-nation and zudeiverse(I just made that up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's a little longer than what I usually do. This is my first hit the floor fanfic so bear with me. I love Jude. I love Zero. I love them together and honestly my predictions for the show is that Jude actually gets the team in some way. He's the most fit for the job but I won't get into that here.
> 
> I like feedback so let me know how i'm doing. I don't care whether it's good or bad, all feedback is good feedback. Enjoy!

“We’ve always been competitors pitted against each other.” Terrence spoke on one side of the conference table. “Thanks to you Ohio had a defense that broke us a couple years ago. You know how to work your way through the paint and are a good scorer in and out the box.”

“You know, we always joked about us three on the same team. We’d be unstoppable” Derek mentioned on Terrence’s left.  “This is a chance for us to put our potential together and make that happen.”

The man sat up in his chair and leaned over the table with his eyes tight in confusion. He wasn’t dumb to fall for their compliments. The news of them teaming up and buying the Devil’s team and usurping the Kinkade empire from under them was all over the place. He knew better than to give his trust to such sneaky people.

“So you want me to play for the devils?” Joshua Williams asked.

“We want to make the best team in the league. We know that things in Ohio have been rough, they can’t give you what you need,” Terrence said

“We can.” Derek Finished. Joshua leaned back in his chair and bit his lips weighing out the pros and cons. What they said was true, but if he were to sign with them he’d need backing, someone to look out for him in L.A. There was only one person who could do that.

“I don’t know.” Joshua played doubtful. “You’re new to this ownership thing.” He gestured at the stuff around him, in a bigger scheme the team and arena.

“I’m not sure it would be in my best interest to get involved in something that has a time stamp. The Kinkade’s they built this team and maintained for decades. Who’s to say that you can do the same?

“We want to be better than the Kinkades. Oscar and Lionel abused their power for too long. We won’t do that and who’s to say we can’t build our own legacy?” Derek asked.

_Because it’s not yours_ He thought angrily. He quickly cooled himself down and remembered the task. Calm and collectively he shook his head as he got up out of his seat.

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.” He pushed his hands in his pockets and walked out the room leaving Terrance and Derek to stare at each other. He smiled, everything would figure itself out in due time.

 

* * *

 

Jude shuffled in bed as he woke up. Zero already awake leaning on the headboard with his hands folded behind his head. Jude checked the time on his phone and turned to face Zero.

“You’re up early.” Jude walked out of the bathroom. He expected Zero to sleep in later being that he was a total opposite of an early bird like himself. Zero’s eyes were trained on the TV in front of the bed.

“Got a lot to think about.” Zero gritted as he thought about his current situation. “Terence and Derek are rebuilding the team, signing new guys, renewing some of the old.”

 Zero hadn’t gotten a call into the Arena to talk contract. Worst case scenario he wouldn’t sign and have to go to another team. Seeing how much he and Derek and Terrence got along it was looking more and more probable by the hour.

“I never thought I’d see the day that my future would be in the hands of Terrence and Derek.”

‘They’ll call you. They have to.” Jude sat on the bed next to him. “If not for you, neither of them would have a championship under their belt.” Zero turned to Jude. He always knew how to make sense of things and relieve him from uncertainty.

“You mean you. You’re the one who brought me here.” He smiled softly.

‘Yeah, but you did all the hard work.” Zero let out a relaxed chuckle. Looking at Jude he noticed Jude’s messy morning hair. The way it dipped and curved at the ends. Wild and sexy, unlike Jude in the wild aspect; it turned him on. In an instance Zero’s eyes sharpened and a wicked grin grew on his face as he reached over and slid his hands under Jude’s shirt felling his tight skin that stuck to his subtle but there muscles.

As if on instinct Jude smiled and leaned in to meet his boyfriend in a kiss. Zero could taste the lingering mintiness of the toothpaste and almost felt bad that he was kissing Jude with stale sleep-morning breath. But Jude didn’t care, there was enough to share.

They closed the gap between them, eliminating the covers from blocking them, Jude crawled up Zero’s body, his hands raking down Zero’s torso stopping at his waistband for a second before diving in. completely. Zero pulled away from Jude’s lips to let out a moan.

“Sometime I think that you’re badder than me.” Jude laughs and Zero joins him. Being with Zero had taught him a lot of things. Changed him, even. He liked it, and from the way that Zero grew in hands apparently so was he.

Zero began to take charge, flipping Jude over onto his back and kissing his neck, shoulders, and chest making Jude’s sensitivity vocal, giving Jude pleasure gave him pleasure as well. Zero never knew that that could be a thing. Although the room was enveloped in their moans, the sound of both phone’s ringers still ripped into the air. They pulled away from each other at the surprising sound, zero going to his side of the bed to answer his phone and Jude going to his.

“Hello?” They answered at the same time. Zero turning to look at Jude before walking into the other room, clutching his hard on.

“Who is this?” Jude asked the person on the other line.

 

“It’s Jelena. Your crap is still in my new office. Come pick it up.” She hung up before he could even register who it was. He looked at his phone with furrowed brows as Zero walked back into the room, half dressed.

‘What? We not gonna finish what we started?” Jude asked

‘Love to but I gotta jet to my reps office. Talk about the future and stuff.” He threw on a shirt, Jude watched as his muscles flexed before they were covered up.  “But to be continue.” He said before leaving.

Finally alone, Jude had time to think about his plans as well. He’d lost EVP but maybe he could go back to being an agent. Zero was not an option, no need to mix business with pleasure, he needed someone who needed him, and they obviously had to be good.

* * *

 

 

Terrence found Jelena at a table in the playground, he kissed her cheek from behind but it didn’t seem to faze her.

“How construction going?” She asked as he sat down and ordered a drink.

“It’s going.” He sighed rubbing his hair forward.

“So you got Joshua?” She asked already knowing the answer. Terrence looked up from his drink.

“No. He’s holding out and we don’t know why?”

‘This is why.” She said while pulling out a manila envelope and sliding it across the table. Terrence gave his Fiancée a long look while he opened and pulled out the contents. In it was a single photo a two rows of young boys, one standing and others kneeling. A group varsity basketball photo.

‘What am I looking at?” He shook his head at the picture. Jelena’s elongated fingernail reached over the table and tapped on guy on the far left with a big afro, cradling a basketball under his right arm.

“That’s Joshua.” Her defined eyebrows rose with purpose. Then her nail lead a beeline to another boy in the front row under Joshua.

“And that is?” Terrence asked. Jelena leaned back into her chair.

“You tell me.” Terrence looked at the image of the boy. He was less bulky than the other players, wore a gentle smile. If he looked had enough he looked like…

“Jude Kinkade?” Jelena nodded. “As in Oscar’s son, Zero’s agent turned boyfriend?”

“That’s exactly why you got to let Joshua go.” Jelena spoke but Terrence only laughed at the picture.

“Jude used to play basketball!?” Jelena rolled her eyes before snatching away the picture.

“Are you listening? We finally got rid of the Kinkade’s don’t let a player walk one right in the door.”

“Babe, if we want to win, we need Joshua. I’ll make sure he doesn’t slip through the cracks.” Terrence spoke. He got up and kissed Jelena on the head, ignoring her unhappy scowl.

* * *

 

Jude didn’t have much in his office, never had enough time to make it his. Most of it were papers that he just threw out,

_Not his business anymore_ He thought although a little part of him wanted to care. That part always won out in the end but this time Jude buried it.

The rest of his stuff he carried out the office into the hallway. He was hoping that he wouldn’t have the misfortune of running into Derek, or Jelena, or Pete. Basically everyone. He safely made it to his car but froze when he heard his name being called.

“Jude?” He turned around.

* * *

 

"You of all people know I always wanted to play here."  Joshua sighed as they both sat on the hood of his car. He hadn’t changed a bit, no care for keeping up appearances, especially in front of Jude. It was useless. Jude didn't forget how in high school all he ever talked about was playing for the L.A. Devils and how much he idolized Pete Davenport.

"So sign the contract. You finally do it and get coached by your favorite player." Joshua always had the intention to sign he just wanted something else with it. He turned to face Jude.

"I'll sign if you be my agent."

"What?"  

"I mean you went to college and got a degree in kissing ass, now you have a job kissing ass for other players. I'm just asking that you kiss ass for me."

"Kissing ass? You think that's what I get paid to do."

"I mean that's the gist of it." Jude rolled his eyes playfully. He wasn't hurt that Joshua called is profession ass kissing. It was kinda true. Catering to people who think they’re the shit because other people tell them that they are. Immediately Jude thought of Derek.

"But the most important thing is right now I'm a bare race car. I got a deal with puma that's about to end and I need you to turn me into a race car ready for the Indy 500. I mean I want to be dripping in sponsors and ads." He exaggerated.

"Only you can do it because I only trust you to do it for me." He got off the car and stood in front of Jude. He clutched both of Jude's shoulders. “Don’t make me beg.”

Jude didn't need time to think about whether to say yes. There were too many pros not enough cons: hanging with his old friend, getting paid while he got paid, and the simple fact that anything regarding Joshua, ha to go through him first. He knew how hard it was being in L.A., the people, the atmosphere it could change even the most genuine person. He’s be there to make sure that Josh stayed Josh. In the end all pros and no cons.

"Okay."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude talks contract stuff with Terrence and Jelena. him and Joshua grab lunch and some Zude smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally post at such a quick pace but I'm trying to squeeze out as much as I can before the weekdays.   
> The link in the last chapter wasn't working but I think I fixed it.  
> Here it is again: [Link](http://sammib-25.tumblr.com/post/141254625705/what-if)  
> ENJOY!!

 

Jude waited in the empty conference room waiting on Terrence to come in so they could talk business. Only a month ago things would have been completely opposite. He'd be sitting on the other end of the table presenting offers to players and their agent. Of course he wasn't okay with the current situation but as of right now there was nothing he could do.

He sighed deeply as he pulled out his phone to text Zero, get his mind off of things.

**J: How are things going?**

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Z: Talking about Portland with reps.**

Jude didn't want to think about the possibility of Zero going to another team. After everything that they had been through it would only be a waste to be pulled apart. He brought him here, now he had to make sure that Zero stayed.

* * *

 

Terrence walked up the hallway towards the conference room with his hands in his pockets. His transition from star player and captain of the Devils to president had been a fast and bumpy transition. He knew it would be hard but never this hard. Most nights he stayed up reading business for dummies. Despite the hardship he had to pay himself on the back, so far he was doing well.

Terrence wasn't surprised to see Jelena leaning against the wall next to the conference room door. Most people would think that she was the brains and he was the muscle. He wanted to dispel those rumors by stepping to the plate and making the best team in the league, a team that would definitely grant them a win in their first year.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he fastened the button of his blazer. His fiancée, half his weight and size looked up at him with the heavy fierce eyes.

"I'm gonna sit in on this." Terrence looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Babe, I got this." He assured her.

"I know you do. I just want to make sure that you don't lose sight of the task. We can't let the Kinkades slither back in."

 "The task isn't the Kinkades. The task is building the best team. If we don't win this season, the league will pull us and put the Kinkades back in." He stressed. Jelena bit her lip.

"Fine. But I'm still sitting in on this." She surrendered halfway. When it came to Jelena there was no 100% loss, at least Terrence could live with a 75% win.

She led the way into the room barely giving the spawn of Oscar a glance before sitting in front of him. Terrence followed behind her at a slower pace.

"Let's get down to it." She cut to the chase. Jude sitting up in his chair switching into shark-agent mode.

"Fine. You want me to persuade Joshua to sign, I'll do that."

"Good. This went quicker than expected." She got up.

"On one condition." Jude added making Jelena sit back in her seat and glare at him. Jude didn't quiver.  "Sign Zero."

"Are you out of your mind?" Terrence finally spoke.

"Are you?" Jude asked back. "If not for him, neither of you would have a ring to put on your finger." He eyed Jelena's engagement ring, no longer the championship ring but a very sparkly diamond ring.

Jelena flicked back her hair in astonishment. This is exactly why she didn't want any Kinkade near the castle she had taken over.

"No offense to your boo, but he's a prick." Terrence spoke.

"A prick that got you a ring. Before him, you and Derek would still be stuck quarreling in the playoffs." Jude stood his ground. There were no lies to what he was saying. Although Zero was a nuisance he was a damn good player.

Both Jelena and Terrence sat in silence. In this situation there were two choices:

  1. Sign Zero get Joshua and not just win but dominate the league.



                                                      Or

  1. Lose both players and get everything they worked for snatched away from them.



Jude watched as the gears turned in both of their heads. Nothing a little motivation can fix.

"I heard Portland's an up and coming contender for the title this year. Joshua would do well there. Zero too." He added. Terrence looked up from his staring contest at the table.

"Fine, we sign Zero and you get Joshua to sign too."

"Terence!" Jelena spoke up. "Let's think about this." She whispered in his ear but he shook her off.

"No need. We got a deal or not?" Terrence held out his hand and Jude reached over to shake it. Jelena closed her eyes and slumped in her seat.

"Deal." Jude held out the contract papers given to Joshua and showed them the signature. "I'll give you this once things with Zero are final." He walked out with a winning smile.

* * *

 

Josh leaned against the wall outside of the conference room waiting for Jude. When he finally walked out he stood in attention.

“So?”

“So it’s official. You’re in.” Jude said. Josh gave him a restrained smile, Jude read the signal and smiled back in agreement.

“WE DID IT!” They broke out and jumped twice before doing their old handshake. Quickly after they got serious and looked around seeing if anyone saw. Jude let out a huff at how embarrassing he must have looked but he didn’t care because everything had worked in his favor. Sometimes being a Kinkade was a gift at times like this.

Josh checked the back of his hair, whether his curls were still in place and not astray. He ran a hand down his beard that reached from his sideburns, widened at his cheeks and blended with his skin.

“Let’s get lunch.” He said patting Jude on the arm and walking out of the hallway to the main entrance. Jude followed his lead then when Joshua stood outside the arena looking lost Jude took the lead in walking him to a nearby restaurant.

When they finally sat down Josh pulled off his blazer and placed it behind his chair. When he did that, Jude saw the new set of tattoos inked into his forearms.

“JESUS CHRIST JOSHUA WILLIAMS!!” Jude hollered taking hold of one of his arms. He smiled back.

‘You like em’?” He asked turning his arms to show off the masterpiece. Jude took in a breath.

“It’s unique.” He glanced at his arms then back at his face. “What did pastor Williams say when she saw them?” Joshua looked up from his food that finally was served. _What do you think she said?_ His eyes spoke. Jude nodded.

“Exactly what I thought.” He took a bite of his salad.

“So you and Zero?” Joshua asked after a couple bites. “When and how did that happen?”

Jude knew from the past that Zero wasn’t Josh’s favorite person. Quite frankly, he hated the guy.

“I don’t know it just happened.” He responded with little detail. It was one thing to talk relationship stuff with Josh. It was a completely different thing to talk Zero relationship stuff. That was a place that they shouldn’t even touch.

“I know he’s not your favorite person. Think you could play on a team with him again?” Jude asked.

“Look, don’t get it confused. Zero’s a good player. He’s just a terrible human being. No offense.” He added. It was understandable that Josh thought that way. He didn’t get to see the Zero got to everyday.

“Switching into business. I’m going to make some calls to Adidas,Beats, and Gatorade. See what I can get for you.” Josh was taken aback at this new side of Jude he never got to see.

“Gatorade? Adidas? Beats?”

“Yeah. I’m your agent now so it’s my job to basically pimp you out to other companies.”

“Pimp me out?”

“Yep.” He smiled kindly. “Think you can behave until then?” Joshua took a sip of his drink.

“I’ll try.” He said. He had no intentions of playing nice in L.A and Jude knew that. His goals were set on making noise and drama.

 

* * *

 

"Hey" Jude greeted as Zero walked into his apartment. He threw his gym bag down by the door, kicked off his shoes while he wake to the couch and collapsed. Jude stood over the kitchen sink washing up dishes. "How'd the meeting go?"

It took zero a few beats to speak. When he did he said in a monotone voice,

"Portland offered me 25 million." Jude held his head down but looked up at the cupboard. _They haven't called him yet? What's taking so long?_ He thought _._

Zero thought about the outcome of going to Portland. Like it or not he'd be leaving his home, worst of all he'd be leaving Jude. He's never expected for them to even be a thing but they became that. They got serious. It was just too much to think about being hundreds of miles away. A long distance relationship? They'd defend many odds but could they defy that too?

He couldn't think about it anymore or else his head would explode. He pushed the thought out of his mind for the rest of the day as he reached for his phone vibrating in his pocket. A simple text:

**Come to arena, let's talk contract. -T**

Those six words lifted his spirits. He wouldn't thank Terrence if said bless you after he sneezed but at the moment he felt all types of gratitude.

Zero got up with excitement. He wanted to jump up and down, yell at the top of his lungs but he kept his cool. Coolly, he walked over to Jude and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"What?" Jude smiled at Zero's affection. His hands were still under the sink covered in soap.

"I was thinking we should pick up on that to be continued part." Zero said as his hands instinctly ran up Jude's back and stomach, pulling it over his head till it rested on his arms by his shoulders.

"Right now? Can you at least wait till I'm done?" Jude asked a smile on his face knowing the exact reason for Zero's change in mood. Zero came so close that Jude could feel his breath on his ear.

"No." Zero said before unbuttoning Jude's pants and taking hold of him. At the sudden contact Jude gasp and clutched the edge of the sink.

Zero took slow strokes to watch as Jude came undone in front of him. He relished in the fact that he was able to witness such beauty. In a matter of seconds Jude stood at attention and his senses began to heighten.

With one hand zero steadied Jude's waist with the other he worked Jude. He let out restrained moans and bit his lip as he felt his body being taken to that peak. With his left hand Jude grabbed Zero's arm to stop him from moving as he finally let go. His body shivered and Zero watched as the soap water from Jude's hands ran down his own. He pulled away and Jude took hold of the counter once again to regain the lost strength in his legs.

Once he controlled his breathing he pulls up his pants and turned to look at Zero who had casually went back to the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. Jude shook his head happily as he cleaned up the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about smut makes me feel a little sinful and dirty so I won't be too descriptive. Sorry if that's what you crave but I want to go to heaven.  
> Remember I like feedback so leave a comment (if you want I'm not gonna force you)  
> Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Zero finally meet. Words are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x09 thoughts: Really Lionel? Really bitch? I freaking love you but you can't just let Bob Pinciotti out like that. did you guys see how when Jude saw Oscar he just shrank to a 12 year old. I hate that man. overall ok episode.
> 
> Enjoy

Zero smiled arrogantly as he looked at Terrence and Jelena. Jelena had her hands crossed in front of her, her balance on one side of her body while Terrence had his hands shoved into his pants pockets. Both wore a displeased expression. None of that mattered to Zero everything had worked out in his favor at the end of the day.

"You know what they say, better late than never." He picked up the pen on the desk and signed the proper papers. His reps had assured him that the contract was straight forward, no hidden scheme whatsoever; just in case he had Jude look it over before sealing the deal.

"See you at first practice." He patted Terrence on his left chest, flashing another smile that would assure that they'd get more annoyed at the fact that they needed Zero.

Jelena fumed next to Terrence. Although he had a point with the team set up and the importance of winning their first year as owners she couldn't let go of the fact that he had made that deal with Jude without thinking or even talking to her.

"You shouldn't have made that agreement." She stormed off down the hall. Terrence followed after her. "We would have been fine with the same teammates you've been playing with since day one."

"I'm doing what's right for the team, for us." He quickened his pace to get in front of her. He took hold of her shoulder. "Our first year needs to be a blow out."

Jelena ignored eye contact until Terrence had took hold of her chin and lifted it to face him.

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen." Before Terrence wanted to show that he wasn't under Jelena's heel, wasn't her little minion. Now he didn't care, being under her was the best place to be.

* * *

 

Zero bopped up and down as he made his way to the gym to get in shape for practice. He noticed how a man holding a camera ran past him, down the hallway and into a room. As he got closer he heard the commotion of press and the flash of cameras getting their shots before he saw them.

He peered into the room and noticed the Devils backdrop with the team logo placed in diagonals along the white background. He remembered his first day here, in front of that backdrop, in front of the press with Jude by his side in celebration of him signing to the Devils.

Here the press were again and instead of him sat a familiar guy. His hair a Mohawk two or three inches tall, the top of his hair bleached to an off yellow-orange. Zero could see the tattoo that started under his jawline and trailed down his neck and disappeared under his shirt. He wore a vibrant galaxy shirt under a black blazer. The lettering of more tattoos peeked out above the neckline. A tattoo that Zero was sure that said God Above All.

There was no doubt that that was Joshua Williams. His old teammate from Ohio. The press only confirmed it by calling his name to get to ask their questions.

"Why did you leave Ohio? Did it have to do with the loss streak you guys carried last season?" One reporter asked.

"Ohio had drafted me out of college and for that I will always have love for Ohio. But last season only proved that things had to change. You saw my stats from last season, I lead the league in fouls. I mean who does that?!" He laughed giving permission for the sea of reporters to laugh with him.

"Leaving was my decision. I need to go out and experience what other teams have to offer." He finished and another reporter raised his hand.

"Why the Devils? I'm sure you got offers from about every team in the mid-west and east coast. Why here?" Joshua sighed with a smile.

"Nobody knows this but I always wanted to play for the Devils. Chase Vincent and Pete Davenport were my idols growing up." He chuckled at the thought of something.

"I remember for my 19th birthday Jude snuck us into the stadium and brought me on the court. Since the first time I actually set foot on the Devils court I knew I wanted to be here. Now's my chance."

Jude? Zero didn't notice at first but finally noticed Jude standing next to the table where Joshua sat. He wore a dark blue suit paired with a purple tie.

"Is that true?" The same reporter asked. Jude moved to the microphones placed on and around Joshua.

"I have no clue what he's talking about." He said into the mic with a restrained smile that broke free when Joshua shoved Jude aside playfully. 

* * *

 

_"Wait right here." Jude said in the dark._

_"No. Wait. Where is here?" Joshua panicked as he heard the sound of Jude's footsteps get lower and lower. There was one light wherever he was and he walked to it._

_The place had high ceilings and Joshua looked into the eye of the orange light above him. Then he looked down at the floor under him. Right under him he could see the lettering of a white i and an L outlined by red and finally black. Under the letters were the line and curves of the seams of a basketball. Could this be?_

_Out of nowhere all the light turned on illuminating the full court that was probably two times bigger than their high school’s. He could see everything from the full team logo to the sidelines and hoops._

_Joshua felt bombarded by the empty open space. Right where he was standing Chase Vincent had jumped for tip off. He'd never been to a Devils game, only seen them on TV but this was a much better experience._

_"Well?" Jude ran back to the center of the court where Josh was. Joshua looked at Jude his eyes big and wide. Jude ignored his amazement at sat down in the center with his legs crossed under him._

_"You always talk about how you're gonna be a basketball player. ‘If not after high school, then I'll go to college and get drafted there.'" He repeated. Joshua sat down by Jude slowly as if the floor was too sacred for his butt to even touch it._

_"What? Too starstruck to talk?" Jude smiled._

_"I'm gonna play here." He said with confidence. Jude laughed._

_"Okay."_

_"I'm serious. Tell your dad to save a spot for me on the team." He joked but saw how quick Jude's expression changed. He forgot how distant Jude and his father were. For all the time that Jude spent at his house, around his family; he must have envied the close relationship that Joshua had with his own father._

_"Sorry." Jude shook it off and a smile came back on his face although not the same as before. "How'd you get us in here anyway?"_

_Jude reached into his pocket and pulled out a keycard._

_"Nice, Lisa Montgomery." Joshua acknowledged the picture of the blonde woman who was one of his father's secretaries (The one who wasn't sleeping with him). Nude snatched it back._

_"Don't even think about it. I'm returning it tomorrow."_

_Jude had come to the arena the day before and asked her if she could buy him a Davenport jersey with her employee discount. She was always nice to him and did him that favor. While she was gone he stole her arena ID off her desk. They were sold out (which he already knew) and she apologized to him. He still thanked her and left._

_Joshua got up and ran to one of the hoops. He jumped as high as he could to see if he could reach the net. Of course he couldn't with them being NBA official and everything._

_"Yo, look at how white the net is." Jude got up and ran to where he was. "You know we've played with the same hoop for about 7 years now?"_

_Jude watched how Joshua looked at the net. Oh no._

_"No." Jude said. Joshua laughed at how much of a good guy Jude was. That same good guy stole a woman's ID card._

_"Come on. For good luck." He tried but Jude shook his head._

_"No Joshua!” He stressed. We're already trespassing now you want to add grand larceny?" Joshua rolled his eyes._

_After a few more minutes of push and pull Jude ended up on the shoulders of Joshua pulling off the net. The next day at school they had a white net to match their faded wood backboard and the next home game they dominated the opposing team._

* * *

 

Zero watched as Jude's face lit up in a way he never saw. How did they even know each other?

"What are your goals now that you are on the Devils?" A reporter asked. Joshua got close to the mic in front of him.

"My goal is to win and piss people off while I do it." Reporters grinned and smirked at his remark. Typical Joshua, always trying to start up something. Jude covered up his smirk with a fist.

Nobody else saw it but Joshua was looking at Zero the whole time. Zero received his message well and scoffed so that Joshua could see that he didn't faze him and walked off. He wanted to know how Jude knew Joshua. Was he representing him now? They seemed close, what was their history? He had many questions but felt reassured in the fact that they would all get answered soon and with complete honesty.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Zero had fully worked himself tired and took a shower to wash away the sweat and loosen his muscles.

He ruffled his wet hair with his towel as he walked out of the shower room. Through the folds of the towel over his face he saw a figure he recognized well standing in the locker room.  
When he finally removed to towel his answer was confirmed by Joshua standing in front of an empty locker. He took out a few things from a gym bag like deodorant, lotion, a white shirt and towel.

Zero ignored his existence as he walked over to his locker to put on a shirt. Joshua smiled with his back to Zero when he heard him come out of the shower. He knew he saw him during the press conference, got the little sample message he was trying to give him. Now was time for the full text.

“What do you think?” He asked holding up his new red jersey with the same number he carried his whole life, 20. Zero had anticipated him making the first move he turned to face Joshua.

“Cut the bullshit and say what you wanna say.” Joshua smiled quickly and approached Zero.

“Fine.” He sighed. “I don’t like you.” Zero could almost laugh.

“Do you think I like you!?” If he had a dollar for every time someone said they disliked him, he wouldn’t be a millionaire but a billionaire. Joshua rolled his eyes.

“More importantly I don’t like you with Jude. I don’t know what he sees in you but I’m pretty sure that it’s fake, like the rest of you.” If only Joshua knew that Jude knew the real Zero, the one that nobody else knew; Gideon. But he wasn’t going to tell him that so he let him keep talking.

“I know exactly what you are?” Joshua said with confidence.

“Oh yeah. What is that?” He asked.

“An evil, conniving, backstabbing snake. Ready to screw people over at the drop of a dime. You don’t know loyalty. That’s exactly why I don’t trust you with Jude. Only God knows when you’re going to step over him like you did us. I’m gonna make sure that never happens.” Zero just nodded his head as he ranted. Not only because he wanted to show that didn’t care what he was saying but because some of it was true.

He’d lived his life so far pushing people over to get what he wanted. Growing up the way he did, that was the only way how. He wasn’t going to apologize for that because that was how the world worked. He was just making his way up the food chain and there was only one way to do that: chew up and spit out everyone else.

“And you’re telling me this because” He stretched out. Joshua tilted his head to one side. Wasn’t it obvious?

“I want you to be prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i feel like Zero's a little ooc in this one. I'll work harder to capture him better.
> 
> YO next week look crazy!!!!!!!!!!!! wtf is going on? Jelena, why cant you just take an L (loss) for once. like leave Zero alone. smh. Just when I'm starting to like you and see that you human you wanna do this?? I cant. looks like she and terrence gonna break up but it might be something else. someone needs to kill oscar. I VOLUNTEER FOR TRIBUTE!!!!! but sloane may beat me to it. this whole zero/laura sit is stressing me out. She will not be happy to see him.
> 
> I saw on tumblr someone say that zero got traded or some shit because of Jelena and I almost went into cardiac arrest. it is a possbility but I also think that she finds out about the whole laura situation and intercepts the shit in some way. please please please dont... just... no.
> 
> ANYWAYS IM BABBLING SO PEACE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have made it to the end. I didn't really get everything that I wanted to get out in this chapter but I was getting too long I had to stop it. Next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Here's a post I did on Jude for owning the team and my tumblr : [Here](http://sammib-25.tumblr.com/post/141254625705/what-if)
> 
> P.S. If you have any ideas for good titles, although I think you might need more story for that, leave them in the comments if you want.


End file.
